Hit/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick pressure point jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Teleports forward and does an uppercut. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1070 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Teleports towards the opponent and performs a backfist, then teleports behind the opponent with another backfist, and then teleports back to his original position and does a third backfist. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and does a body blow with his leading fist. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and does a body blow with his non-leading fist. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Uses his Time Skip ability to foresee an opponent's attack and then strikes back with a body blow. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward punch. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Stomps the ground with one foot. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward punch that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping axe kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A side kick. Unlike other characters who can use two of these moves, Hit can only use one of these moves instead of two in succession. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An axe kick. Will cancel out Hit's backward momentum. }} (in air) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Uses his Time Skip ability to move in behind the opponent when struck. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Spins and does an upward kick. Will cancel out Hit's backward momentum. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Stands up and places both hands in his pockets. Inputting will make Hit cancel out the stance. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and does a quick upward jab. }} (during Vital Point Attack) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and attacks. |input-2 = (during Tides of Time) |damage-2 = 1100 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Teleports behind the opponent and attacks. }} (during Vital Point Attack) |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and attacks. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-2 = (during Tides of Time) |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Teleports behind the opponent and attacks. Additionally, Hit will be invulnerable until after he delivers the kick. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1160 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = Unblockable |description-1 = The cracks start forming at Hit's feet and covers 90% of the screen at max distance. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1160 |type-2 = Special |guard-2 = Unblockable |description-2 = The cracks start forming at approximately 80% forward from Hit's original position. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1508 |type-3 = Special |guard-3 = Unblockable |description-3 = The cracks will forming at 50% forward from Hit's original position. The cracks extends faster compared to the other variants. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Does three short dashes forward and then enters his Vital Point Attack stance. If the first dash goes through the opponent, Hit will only perform one additional dash rather than two. If or is held during the dashes, Hit will instead enter his Tides of Time stance, with the variant consuming one Ki gauge. Holding down will make Hit perform no stance after dashing. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Teleports one step away from the opponent. }} or |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Places both hands in his pockets while being enveloped in a blue aura. During this time, Hit will be invulnerable against any attacks thrown at him. The stance can be canceled out by inputting . The variant has less startup and will consume one Ki gauge. }} or or (during Tides of Time) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a punch that emits a blue sharp line at the opponent's position. No directinal input will make Hit fire a straight line, inputting fires an upward line that pops the opponent into the air, and inputting fires a downward line that sends the opponent to the ground or bounce them up into the air. Up to three blows can be performed, with only one of the three blows being useable in one combo string. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports forward and does a low gut kick. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2200 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Uses his Time-Skip ability and dashes straight through his opponent with a powerful punch. On hit, there will be a slight pause before the opponent gets struck multiple times. This move pops grounded opponents up into the air, while airborne opponents will be knocked straight down toward the ground. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 2564 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a punch that emits a purple sharp line that covers the whole screen. The opponent will get launched away when hit and will bounce off the wall. The more ki gauges the user has, the more damage this move does. Requires at least 1 ki gauge to perform. Consumes all Ki gauges on use. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4300 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Evolves into a brand new stance and teleports forward with an arm swing. On connecting, Hit proceeds to use his Time-Skip ability to rapidly attack his opponents' vitals from many different angles that ends with a body blow that sends them flying. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Hit